


Mondays are the Worst

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [97]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has a Bad Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble based off the words Monday, murder and redo.





	Mondays are the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this is a drabble based off the words from the [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge. SterekDrabbles is a blog I run with [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles), where three times a week we release three words, and writers are encouraged to write drabbles based off those words. Occasionally we throw in a Theme for the week.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/177945592154/so-todays-words-for-the-sterekdrabbles)

Derek found Stiles hunched over the sink running water over his hand. The water was surprisingly pink, and Derek sucked in a breath.

“Don't panic,” Stiles began before Derek could even open his mouth. “It's just Monday being a dick.”

“Monday?”

“You know, the day after Sunday? I swear it's trying to murder me. First the stupid headache, then the cold, and now the fight with a fork. Which is in the trash because I won. I demand a redo.” 

Derek touched Stiles to take his pain, and Stiles relaxed back against Derek with a sigh.

“Thanks,” Stiles said.

“Always.”


End file.
